godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Conchita
"You... that’s a nice right arm you got there...” ~ Conchita Conchita (コンチータ Konchīta) is a reoccuring minor antagonist in God Hand, and the leader of the Three Evil Stooges Appearance Conchita is a woman of average height with red eyes, long hair that is literally red, red-lipstick, and is never seen without her trusty whip Conchita wears a primarily red dominatrix-like outfit that consists out of a mask that has two horns extending out of it, a leotard shaped shirt that has a golden Demon Seal over the throat, gloves that extend past her elbows, and thigh high boots. Personality Conchita is easily the most composed, competent intelligent, and focused of the Three Evil Stooges, although this competence is hindered by the incompetence of Bruce. She is presumably the one who came up with the idea of the hunting for the God Hand by removing the arms of likely possessors. Despite this cleverness, she has a lack of sense when it comes to thinking of the consequences and general foresight, as neither she nor Felix seem to know what the God Hand looked like until the events of the game when she came up with her plan, and she didn't have enough common sense to supervise Felix and Bruce while they scoured for the God Hand, which resulted in them accidentally leading to the downfall of the Four Deva's armies and the resealing of Angra, due to Felix and Bruce's actions leading to Gene rescuing Olivia and obtaining the Right Godhand. This recklessness leads to her eventual downfall at the hands of Azel in Stage 4. Description Conchita is a recurring miniboss along with her partners, Bruce and Felix, and like them are demons, although they remain in human form. She is a scantily clad woman, although not quite the dominatrix Shannon is, and wears red straps and tight-fitting clothes along with a horned mask, and weilds a signature whip. Her personality is quite brash and fierce, but overconfident, and she will not hesitate to have Bruce or Felix take care of any opponents she deems not worth her effort. It is this overconfidence that leads to her defeat twice and her eventual death at the hand of Azel. Story Conchita and her gang work for the Four Devas and are responsible for setting up the events of God Hand. Some time before Gene and Olivia had met, Conchita was seeking the Godhands, and had been dismembering scores of random villagers in an attempt to find one. This eventually led to her minions finding Olivia and harassing her, which Gene notices just in time and rushes to help her. He isn't strong enough to fend off Felix and Bruce, though, and Felix severs his right arm, causing Gene to fall to the ground in pain and pass out from the shock, although the two then run off. Gene wakes up in the care of Olivia and with a new right arm--the right Godhand, enabling the events of the story to pick up from there, until he meets the gang again. They recognize Gene and he them, stating that he does indeed have a new arm, and upon realizing what must have happened, Conchita orders the fight, and is defeated. They meet again, however, and when Gene refuses to give up his Godhand, Conchita starts another scuffle, this time entering the fray more quickly, and is again defeated. Although they intend to find Gene and fight him again once in a better state, they do not get the chance, as they have run into Azel. They recognize him easily as the other Godhand due to the tattoo on his left arm, and prepare to engage him for it, rushing him all at once, and are promptly disintegrated in an instant, or so it seems for Conchita, as she later shows up in Stage 8 in the company of Afro Kung Fu. Powers & Abilities Conchita will at first hold back during the fight, allowing Felix and Bruce to handle Gene until they are defeated. When she does enter however, she is not that strong nor overtly dangerous, but caution should still be taken. She will taunt the player and attempt several kicks and spins as well as using her whip to full effect, including the usual grab move wherein she slams Gene into the ground by his heel twice. She has no real notable abilities. Moves * Gale Strike: Conchita lunges forward with her whip while a tornado like aura surrounds it. This move knocks Gene out of the way. * Whip Strike: Conchita does a basic whip strike. A basic move. * Whip Strike Combo: Conchita does a series of whip strikes on Gene. The last hit knocks him out of the way. * Walking Whip Strike: Conchita walks forward while preforming some whip strikes. * Whip Sweep: Conchita strikes her whip in a sweeping motion at Gene's legs. This move knocks Gene down. * Whip Mash: Conchita attempts to entangle one of Gene's legs with a whip, and if she is successful, she will smash him into the ground in front, and behind her. * Rolling Double Kick: Conchita jumps into the air and preforms two kicks, this move looks similar to the Barrel Roll Kick. * One Two Kicks: Conchita preforms two kicks in a row with the same leg. * Twirling Kick: Conchita preforms a strong jumping kick. This move is used whenever Gene is behind her and will knock him down. Gallery Trivia * It is not until her death that she is confirmed to be a demon, due to the way she explodes into black dust like Elite Demons. Up until that point, she and her gang appear to be only normal humans seeking a God Hand. * Her voice actress, Melissa Fahn, is best known for her role as the character Gaz on Invader Zim. Category:Females Category:Sub Boss Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Three Evil Stooges Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 2 Category:Stage 4 Category:Stage 8